1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chipset, and in particular relates to a chipset with a security verification code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic systems such as personal computers include a Basic Input Output System (BIOS), wherein the BIOS code is stored in flash memory of the electronic system. Two of the most important programs of BIOS code are the Power On Self Test (POST) and the booting process. When the electronic system is powered-on or reset, the first instruction issued by the processor of the electronic system will access an address to execute the BIOS code, and execute the Power On Self Test (POST) and booting process by the BIOS code. Therefore, third parties without authorization might attack the electronic system by tampering with the BIOS code or replacing the flash memory containing the BIOS code.
In sum, at the beginning of the start-up process, there are no processes to provide secure authentication, such that the user cannot avoid the risk of his electronic system's BIOS code being tampered with or otherwise losing integrity.